This invention pertains to an adjustable support device.
The easel employed by artists to support their canvas at a convenient angle and position for painting is well known, as is the easel employed for supporting signs in hotel lobbies and at similar locations.
At times such as easel has been combined with other instrumentalities for the convenience of the artist, or for exhibiting more than one display upon one support structure.
One embodiment of the latter type employs essentially an all-rod frame with a removable rear support for exhibiting two displays in either a self-supporting manner, or hanging from a wall.
Another embodiment, being of the former type, includes a drawer for holding artists's materials, or the like.
An early arrangement that employed rods and clamps to support a book from the seat of a chair, or equivalent, is also known, but the clamping means are involved and are expensive to manufacture.